


Of Bones and Ash (Diablo AU)

by Blissyblah, GipsyCarnage



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blissyblah/pseuds/Blissyblah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GipsyCarnage/pseuds/GipsyCarnage
Summary: You are a female novice caster following the path of the Necromancer sent along with your teacher to assist in purging the catacombs of Diablo's minions but your situation quickly turns dire when you encounter two especially powerful beasts.*Based off Roadhog's butcher skin and Junkrats HOTS demon skin.*Fem! Reader Diablo AU and the lore is mostly non cannonDubious Consent/Non-Con





	Of Bones and Ash (Diablo AU)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing from a first person perspective and this is purely based off a dream I had. I'm a slut for junkers and we all know it by now so yeah.
> 
> I will admit I am not the best writer at this point but I can't improve unless I write and post more!!!
> 
> I love any and all feedback~

The wind has an icy chill and your fingers shake as your eyes scan over the dried parchment map. The air tries to rip it from your pale fingers and the edges of the paper begin to fray. You quickly memorize the layout of the dungeons while your teacher stalks ahead with confidence, having already cleared several Demon infestations and earning himself the title of Grand Necromancer.

His coarse white hair drapes around his sunken cheeks as he halts to glare at you in annoyance, as if researching the layout was only slowing him down. His steel grey eyes turn cold when you attempt to assist... as always.

You quickly roll up the map and stuff it into your satchel. His boots crunch in the earth as he paces ahead of you, the motion of you rolling your eyes goes unnoticed, thankfully.

Ancient trees surround the entrance to the catacombs, stone archway pillars ruined with age that lay mostly shattered and broken in the dead grass. An odd mist gathers around your ankles and seems to seep forth from the stairway leading down into the dungeon like an evil aura. 

The sound of a twig snapping breaks your focus sending your head in the direction of the would be threat. Your hands instinctively curl around the wand you keep within your robes, never have you been so on edge.

The Master makes a rude sound in his throat grabbing your attention, he flicks his bone wand at the ready. Its adorned with several gems and they gleam in the low moonlight, you eye the wand with a bit of childlike wonder. He mutters a few words while drawing a rune in the air and the mana that pours from his fingertips is a ghostly white.

The ground rumbles beneath your feet and you barely avoid stumbling over the mounds of dirt and mud that begin to push upwards.

  
The summoning ritual was impressive to say the least as several skeletal warriors burst from the crumbling earth around you. It always startles you how quickly the Master can assemble the dead to fight again.

You follow his lead and draw a simple rune in the air with your ashwood wand. You chant the words for a defensive spell and quickly toss a jar full of bonemeal at your feet. Glass shatter harmlessly over your boots while your mana creates a human vertebral column and rib cage that flatten together like a shield. Two more shields are created and the remaining white powder is absorbed. Mana holds them in the air and they gently float around you in a protective barrier.

  
“Are you quite finished?” The Master's voice drolls out over the sound of bones clacking together, his warriors move to a defensive circle around him.

  
“Yes Master!” You bob your head making your hood bounce and you break the line of undead to join him safely in the center.

The summoned undead move as if alive, somehow you manage to pull your eyes away from the white glow emanating from the empty eye sockets as your Master  jogs forward. You skip to catch up with your master, your boot are loud as you climb down the stairs…into the dilapidated catacombs.

  
**

Everything had gone wrong! So so wrong!  
Your feet slip on the wet grass as you flea a small horde of goat-headed monsters, you manage to catch your balance as a large pike smashes into your bone shield, another charge of your protection spell shatters on impact.

  
“No No No!” you curse under your breath and desperately look around you for safety.

  
Fire surrounds you as the buildings burn, there's nowhere to hide.

More goat-men gather from around buildings and soon undead archers rise from piles of ashes, twisted lost souls searching for vengeance on the living. The bones are soaked with blood and their eyes glow a wicked crimson of anguish, you clutch your wand to your chest as you turn to run.

How did this happen...shock makes your knees shake and you recap the event in disbelief: 

  
You had been overrun, too many monsters in the catacombs…your teacher was gone, his cockiness had been his undoing. The look of surprise on his face when the jagged meat hook had pierced his abdomen and dragged him into the darkness...  _that look_ would be with you until the day you died…which would probably be today.

  
You had managed to escape, the massive demon too preoccupied with his current prey (your necromancy teacher) which gave you seconds to turn and sprint away. You had no idea the exit would lead you to this...village….who even build a village this far out with Diablo's minions running amok.

  
The town was ablaze when you stumbled out from the ruins, you had mistaken the light for the sun and how your heart sank when you discovered you'd been wrong. Your knees grew weak at the sight of bodies piled in the center of town and the sound of the goat-men grunting nearby sent you flying in panic.

  
Explosions fire off within the town snapping you back to the present and the goatman slow down, grunting at each other as you push the distance between them and you.

Another explosion rocks the town and you duck underneath an old horse wagon behind a burned down husk of a barn . Hooves stomp past your hiding place and the pack of demons wander off, blood beats in your ears from your racing heart.

A building next to the barn bursts into wild flames and collapses in on itself sending embers flying up into the night sky. You can't stay hidden as the hot embers pepper your face and land on your robe, you swat at the sparks. You roll out from under the wagon as it catches fire but before you can react one red clawed hand grips you by the back of you neck, roughly pulling you out into the open and tossing you onto the dried ash covered grass.

  
“Whata we got here?” the creature laughs wickedly as you fall.

You gasp and fight for air as you scramble back onto your feet, a demon stalks towards you slowly while you struggle. He resembles a human aside from crimson skin and gnarled black horns growing atop his head, he laughs while you back away from him. His thin frame is hunched low and he creeps towards you giggling like a maniac. 

  
As you stumble and fall his forked tongue flicks out from between his pointed teeth as he licks his lips hungrily. He crouches low like a feral animal about to pounce and starts to circle around you, his molten eyes never leaving your terrified face. The rattle of a chain nearby causes his eyes to flick upwards…behind you.

The ground rumbles under you.

  
The lanky demon's face shifts into a slightly more sinister smile and the chain rattles loudly, hairs raise on the back of your neck as you sense the danger approaching. You stay frozen as the rumbling comes to a halt and a shadow is cast over you blocking the firelight from the burning barn. You can hear the bones creak in your joints as every muscle tells you to run…run run get away from the ash and death.

  
You twist your neck as your fingernails grip the dead grass with the last of your fearful strength, you stop only when your vision settles on the bloody meathook you had seen once before…protruding from your masters chest.

  
You don't feel the scream as it tears itself from your throat, the smaller demon lurches forward at your screech and clamps a black claw over your mouth while his other hand circles your midsection. He smells like charred meat, you think as he hauls you up into the air. You kick wildly and make contact with his right shin but he doesn't hesitate while he lifts you up to face …the Butcher.

  
With defiance in your eyes, you twist in an attempt to free yourself from the smaller red demon's iron strong grip, a dark braid of hair falls free from within your hood as you struggle.  
The butcher reaches out and pinches your chin in his thumb and forefinger, you freeze at his touch and your grey eyes snap up to watch the monster's armored face.

  
“This one smells good eh?” the smaller demon chatters while he rips off your hood, black strands had begun to fall lose from your braid during your thrashing and a few have stuck to the sweat on your face.

  
He unclamps his palm from your mouth and your chin shudders lightly in the giants grip, your eyes flash up to meet his. His face is covered by some kind of skull, it looks more demonic than human with massive teeth and sharp white horns. The bottom jaw if his mask is metal with more jagged teeth. There's armor mixed with bones strapped across his monstersiously muscled shoulders. Leather splattered in gore is strapped across his body, his signature butchers apron with demonic marking across the front and…your masters blood no doubt. You shudder violently at a clump of white hair stuck on one of the many spikes that protrude from the monsters body.

  
You can tell by the way his eyes move under the skull, he's smiling…  
The lanky demon starts to laugh wildly and the Butcher lifts you up out of the smaller demons grip and like a sack of meat, he tosses you over his shoulder. You immediately start kicking his ribs under the mass of knotted muscle and beating your weak caster fists on his shoulder.  
He huffs once as if annoyed before flicking you in the head hard enough that the world goes dark. Your vision swims for a moment before you black out.

****

 

You smell fire, like hot burning meat and it stirs you from your nightmares. Almost grateful to be saved from the monsters In your head…until you open your eyes.

  
First you notice the demons, large hulking figures that look more wicked in the flickering shadows made by a large fireplace built unto the stone wall. You cover your mouth with both hands at the sight of a human cadaver charred on the spit, half eaten already…

  
You quickly crawl backwards across several thick furs until your back is flat against the dusty stone wall, the cold helps you to clear the sleep haze from your head…

  
Old wrought iron bars separate you from the beasts and you almost feel safe until the situation sinks in.

  
This is an old jail cell…You’re a prisoner.

  
Trapped!

  
  
The town elder had warned people…he had warned all the adventurers, the land was tainted by tortured souls. The buildings never stopped burning, the curse on the land was fueled by demonic magic and human hatred.

  
You bury your face in your palms to avoid watching the demons sloppily eat your mentor, a small whimper escapes your lips.

  
“The woman is awake.”

You jump slightly at the deep grating voice. You didn’t hear the Butcher move over the slapping of the smaller demon's lips and now he stands at your cell looking down at you from between the bars. The metallic bottom jaw of his helm had been removed, his bottom lip can be seen just under the white bone mask.

  
“Here little piggy” he tosses a charred hunk of meat in your direction and it hits the stone floor with a wet slap, he grunts out a laugh before returning to the fire near his companion.

  
You watch him silently.

  
You know what demons do to humans especially females, the least of your worries was death…You stare down at your palms in a state of panicked shock.

  
“Oi big guy she aint eatin it” the smaller demon nudges the bigger one after the minutes tick past and the meat on the floor grows cold. You glance up from your hands to see them watching you, two shadows with glowing eyes.

  
The sweat on your neck turns cold as the lanky demon hobbles closer, you see that his previous black arm and leg are missing. His red skin is slightly pink where the skin puckers Into scar tissue on his stunted limbs.  
He drags himself across the floor towards the cell and eyes the chunk of meat that had been tossed at you, drool drips off one of his fangs and you grimace.

  
“You gonna eat that liver?” the question is directed at you.

  
You don't answer instead your mouth stays firmly shut, you just watch the red skinned creature carefully and refuse to play his game. He edges closer and sticks his bad arm between the bars, a dark smoke encircles his arm and a large black claw appears like from before. He casually reaches out and snatches the black chuck of meat from the floor.  
He tosses back his head and stuffs the whole chunk into his mouth, juices run down his chin and he hums out a low sound. He eats noisily and you scrunch up your face, you feel relief over your empty stomach…nothing to retch up in disgust.

  
His arm turns back into smoke and embers that vanish into the air leaving him once again crippled and he drags himself back towards the fire. You watch them as still as you can, you try to avoid moving around too much lest you attract their attention…you had heard stories of demon lairs filled with ruined mutilated corpses of broken souls. Demons played with human lives..

  
Demons were Evil by nature, every book you had ever read stated this fact clearly.  
…Your mind automatically returns to your time in the grand archives pouring over scrolls. History told one story; these demons were going to torture, rape and eat you.

  
That cannot happen, you need to find a way to escape.

  
You send a small prayer to the archangels and chew at your lip as you fight back hot tears that threaten to flow down your cheeks. So far, you're alive and besides the dull ache in your head and the growling in your stomach you're still in decent condition with a large pool of mana left.

  
You attempt to steady your shaking hands by plaiting your slightly tangled hair in a long dark twist at your throat, you notice the strands of white that show your progress as a necromancer. Only masters of the craft bear the deathly white locks and you can't help but smile with a little pride at how you had already grown. Near death experiences are said to strengthen the soul, and you feel a little bit more hope towards survival.

  
With your head slightly more clear you check over yourself. You still have your robe bound tightly around you, your bags had been taken and you spot them on a blood covered crude table across the room outside the cell. You quickly scan the rest of the room, your eyes darting back to the demons often and every time you expect them to be staring back with bared fangs.

  
The room outside looks like some gruesome mock butchers shop, monsters and humans alike hanging from hooks and chopped up across the floor. You notice two exits; one heavy wooden door and one stone archway. You try to peer down the hall into the darkness but the fire is too bright and tosses more shadows. The door would most likely lead to freedom while the archway would take you deeper into the catacombs. Your eyes follow a fresh trail of blood leading down past the archway and you wonder if that’s where your master had been dragged from.

  
You are at least greatful the meat scattered was 'mostly' fresh as well and smelled of burned charr rather than rot. You shudder at the thought and gather one of the furs up over your body, suddenly feeling the need for extra warmth.

  
Your courage falters the more you examine your surroundings….

  
The demons move and your head snaps back up to watch them; The butcher stands up and grabs the largest knife you’ve seen made from a bloodstained slab of metal, the blade alone is easily the length of your body. It scraps the stone floor and sparks skip over his clawed toes, your vision flicks back and forth between the knife and the butchers horned head. His shoulders roll as he turns to face one of the tables, he tugs at his apron so it covers his glutinous belly with an air of annoyance. After a few seconds of fidgeting he swings the knife straight down with enough force to slice cleanly through the spine of a disfigured cadaver. The crunch is something you doubt you could ever forget. You're unable to tear your eyes away as the massive demon hangs each half on a different hook and you notice spiny growths on the carcass and you identify it as a type of demon. Thank the Angels it wasn’t human.

You can't help but gasp as the meat swings blood droplets across the monster's arms like crimson rain. You fear they’ve heard your mishap as the Butcher pauses mid swing, he holds the knife aloft.

  
The bars clang as the smaller demon clutches at your cage with his maw of jagged teeth curled into a sinister smile. You fight back the fear and try to really examine him, tall but hunched frame with lean human-like muscles. His hair is ashy colored and wild as if blown back by a strong wind. His black horns jutt out over his inhumanly pointed ears and twist back over his skull giving him a predatory look. His forked tongue sticks out from between his teeth and he giggles at your overly terrified expression. You managed to break eye contact long enough to examine the large black wheel strapped to his back like some sort of torture device. It seems like its made of the same material as his false arm and leg; charred stone with a red hot burning within.

  
Demon magic no doubt!

  
He snaps his teeth and you jump slightly, he rolls backwards in a fit of laughter.

  
“D-damned beasts why was I brought here!? “ your teeth chatter as you try to speak…try to sound brave but the laughter cuts you off.

  
Both of them have started laughing at you, wicked horrible laughter at your expense…and you can't control your temper as it flairs wildly, you pull your wand from a pocket hidden your under clothes.

  
Your voice barely waivers as you begin chanting the words to the strongest spell at your disposal. It quickly drains all of your mana and you feel suddenly weak from the effort... this one last struggle fueled by your fear and anger.

  
The summoning spell works, a nearby corpse explodes inward, gore splatters down the far wall behind the smaller demon, it’s the closest corpse to your cell.  
The bleach white bones clatter loudly as they gather together in reanimation, they rise up as if time had reversed. Empty skull sockets take on a venomous green glow, the enchantment spreads in a threatening aura. This is the best you can do as a novice, a lesser Lich was a mid tier Necromancy spell... you pray it works.

  
The undead opens his mouth in a silent scream as he casts an acid spell on the cell bars. They melt away instantly into a sizzling puddle and you stumble forward over it as the demons react to the summoned Lich. You barrel forward to snatch your bag, leaping over large broken stones they use as seats near the fire. You pop the cork of the first mana potion your fingers can find and practically pour it into your open mouth. The bitter fluid makes your mouth tingle and it's like a weight is lifted from your shoulders. Your mana has been restored!

  
You hastily summon a simple bone shield, it causes the hanging freshly cut body on the hooks to explode into a bloody mess. It splatters loudly across the Butcher's belly and his eyes follow the mana enriched bones as they round into a single shield which floats between him and...you.

  
It feels like time stops, the clatter of the smaller demon tackling your summon is muffled as your wide fearful eyes meet with the monsters eyes, likes pits of molten lava. Your breath stops while he stares at you…and reaches for his meat hook.

  
Your feet move faster than your brain and you skid across the floor towards the nearest exit; the archway.  
Among the sounds your sure you'll never forget, is the particular rattle of a chain as it flew threw the air and into the elder necromancer's chest. You hear it now and the hair on your neck stands on end, its behind you.

  
Its aimed for you.

  
The hook.

  
You hear it whip through the air for what feels like forever, as if time had slowed down just to drag out this moment of uncertainty like torture.You feel like hours could have passed in the span of seconds… it's been long enough and…. maybe he could have missed you or ran out of chain.

  
The hook stings as it pins your arms to your sides and stabs into your shoulder, your body feels too slow to react. You're jerked backwards into the air so hard the wind is ripped from your lungs. You land hard against the Butcher's chest, his skin is hot to the touch as one arm flattens you to his body and you feel your eyes grow wide. The air finally returns to your body and you take in a long deep breath, you gulp in air like it'll be your last….and it might be.

 

 

*****

 

 

 

“I-Im sorry p-please! I can’t die here!” you don’t even realize your begging for your life as the words stumble from your quivering lips. It's so natural…so easy, you stutter out a few more pleas. You wonder how many people must have begged…even those hanging from hooks had pleaded too.. if given the chance.

  
“Hmm” his chest rumbles and your eyes flicker around like a scared animal, you feel your heart pounding in your head as your blood rushes. He tosses you like a sack of flour back into his lair and you bounce off the stone floor with a gasp as the wind is knocked from your lungs again. You cough and scramble to get to your feet, a tangle of robes and limbs.

  
This demon…the Butcher... was too powerful…his hook alone broke through your magic shield like it was made of rice paper.

  
Your head is jerked back as the smaller demon snakes his flesh arm around your belly and his false arm twists around your braid. You feel your knees buckle in fear but the demon holds fast, exposing your throat for his massive demonic companion. You squeeze your eyes shut...unprepared for the death that looms over you.

  
Cold metal clicks loudly around your neck and you flinch as the smaller demon drops your weight, your knees catch you as the shackle digs into your soft skin.  
Your fingers fly upwards to feel the metal collar around your neck, the Butcher pinches it in his claws for a moment and watches the fear in your eyes. He keeps hold and you jerk forward as he turns, he links a chain through a loop on the collar and easily bends the iron to keep it in place. You swallow hard at the weight, both your hands grip the collar as he pulls it up forcing you to stand on your toes. His eyes glow deep in the sockets of his mask and your hope wanes when he speaks.

  
“You still prefer living?” the monster asks you.

  
You swallow hard again as if trying to suppress your doubt before nodding once firmly, you choose life…no matter the cost…

  
“Fine.”

  
He uses the back of his free hand and roughly caresses the side of your face, you blush with shame...of course…demons were creatures of sin.

  
He drops the collar and the sudden weight causes you to fall forward into his open hand. He snaps the leather belt on your robe while your distracted attempting to lift some pressure off your throat. The fabric falls back over your shoulders leaving you in just light mail covering your common clothes. The demon easily tears the mail as if it were paper and you feel the sweat drip down the side of your face…this was going too fast.

“P-please….I've never….I can’t..” your knees shake and you feel exposed in just your plain clothes…you feel defenseless.

  
“Not very eager little pig.” He pinches your chin in his fingers, his claw just resting on your bottom lip.

  
“Hey!” the smaller demon’s excited tone causes the butcher to release your chin, he tilts his masked head as his attention is averted.

  
“What rat.” His deep voice clipped with annoyance.

  
“She took the bones out!” he bursts into a fit of giggles and points at a chunk of raw meat still hanging from the hook. The butcher stands up straight for a second as if in thought before moving back over to his seat near the fire. You sigh softly, thankful for the distraction.

  
You find the chain weighs you down and its hard to drag it across the floor as you slink past the half melted door, careful of the jagged edges left from your escape attempt. You sprawl out down on the pile of furs and swallow the sobs that burn your chest.

  
***

  
You don’t know how you fell asleep, most likely the overall emotional exhaustion but now…you feel so hot, like you’ve fallen asleep with your back to the fire.  
Your eyes flutter open and the sight of the dark stone bricks of the wall make you remember where you are. Your muscles tense instinctively and the fog of sleep quickly fades as you become wide awake.

  
Slowly you twist your neck to see the smaller demon, you remember Butcher calling him Rat, pressed up against your back with his damaged limb draped over your midsection. Without the weapons he seemed almost human, besides the bright skin and horns, and his face seems content. Your clothes have remained intact so you don’t panic and instead you slowly try to roll away from him. You realize your mistake as soon as his body stiffens and his good hand comes up to easily pin you underneath him in one swift motion.

  
“What? Tryin' to get away again?” the peaceful expression of sleep is gone from his face and he smiles mischievously down at you.

  
He straddles your waist and you feel hyper aware of his position which causes your cheeks to burn, there’s only a few layers of cloth between your skin and his. He leans forward over you, his groin grinds into yours and you feel your breath hitch, he growls in his throat after noticing your body's less than reluctant response. He uses his false arm to fray the hem of your shirt below your neck, he cuts it low to expose your breast band underneath and you soon feel his heated breath on your skin. You curse your inexperience in these matters as Rat runs his forked wet tongue over your chest and down between your breasts. You fight the urge to arch your spine in pleasure, the sensations were too much for someone who had never been touched.

  
“I can smell the innocence on ya” his voice is low and his breath is warm on your ear, his tongue flicks out to tickle your ear. He lifts himself up off of you and his eyes bore holes into yours as they widen in shock…he knows you're a virgin.

  
“Its sweet.”

His voice is a hungry growl and he bucks his hips into yours. You squeeze your eyes and lips shut as you try to resist the desire building in your guts. He grabs both your wrists in one hand and effortlessly pins them up above your head, his false hand feels cold against your skin despite its burnt appearance. He rips down the front of your shirt with his claw and stares down at the pale skin of your bare stomach with an odd intensity. You blush deeply under his scrutiny and he tugs at your breast band.

  
“D-don’t!” you squeak as his claw frays the bottom of the fabric. His hand hesitates, it hovers over your chest before instead tracing down towards your belted pants.

  
“Straight to the point eh?” He leans down to chuckle against your clavicle, he breathes in deeply as if enjoying your scent before biting down into the milky flesh above your breast.

  
You squeal and writhe in his sharp teeth, they mark your skin and draw small blood drops. He laps at the pin pricks gently which soothes the sting and you pant softly as your hair sticks to your sweat drenched forehead.

  
“You taste so good mmm” his voice shakes as he bites into your shoulder and you squirm, the growing lust in your belly begs to be satisfied and you quickly bury the feeling.

  
He runs his lips over the tender marked skin and you suck in air from between your teeth, this wasn’t supposed to feel so damn good. He pauses his licking as if noticing something, he pulls himself away from your skin to stare down at you.

  
“Haha ya actually like this! I can smell it…” he leans down to bury his nose in the hair behind your ear, “the excitement.” His last words are just a whisper and you feel the slickness between your legs…he's right….

  
You shouldn’t be enjoying any of this…but damn it…you really want…to be touched. He pulls at his ruined shorts, his movement becoming more wild and your eyes widen. He leans down to sniff at your hair like an animal again before laughing hysterically.

  
“You want it huh?” He licks up the side of your face like he can taste it oozing from your skin.

  
“You reek of lust, I can smell the sin on you whore.” His hand slides down to cup your crotch which causes a moan to escape your lips, you shudder gently under him.

  
“D-don’t touch me vile monster!” you manage to pant out the insults but they feel half hearted with him slowly rolling his hips into yours “watch your mouth around me demon!”

Your face feels too hot, you pull at your trapped wrists weakly and hiss out curses at him.

  
“G-get off of me creature!” you command.

  
His response is to laughs as he slips his hand under your breast band, you bite your lip when his fingers find your sensitive nipple. He rolls the bud between his fingers and you gasp when your hips buck against your will.  
Betrayals!

Your body was betraying you….it…it was some kind of demon magic!

  
There’s no way you would be enjoying this otherwise right?

  
You squeeze your eyes shut as he grinds against you, the firmness in his shorts presses into your thigh. You toss your head back as he flicks gently at your nipple.

  
“s-s-stop…” your plea comes out as a breathless moan and Rat jumps up off of you so fast, you feel shocked for a moment and lean up on your elbows confused.

  
“What’s mine is mine!” half of a cow is tossed across the room, you feel the wind of it passing and it smashes the smaller demon into the far wall. He cackles wildly and lifts the carcass off himself, one hand pulls at the front of his shorts.

  
“Don’t be mad I wasn’t gonna do nothin without ya.” His teeth are bared into a snarl-like smile as he addresses the larger demon and fidgets with his arousal. You can feel the Butcher's annoyance in the way he stalks over to his friend and flicks him on the shoulder. His attention turns towards you and your arms cross in front of your body in an attempt to hide your naked belly. Your face burns with shame and your breathing calms down as you come back to your senses.

Your virtue had just about caved…and to a demon.

You gnaw at your bottom lip.

  
The butcher watches you before bending down to tug at the chain connected to your throat, you jerk forward onto the furs. You tilt your face up at him, the chain still in his fingers as he motions for you to stand. You climbs weakly to your feet and he drags you forward out of the cell. As soon as you step clear of the bars he yanks the chain so you topple to the floor at his feet. He grabs a handful of your hair and jerks you onto your feet before he forces his finger into your mouth. You gag from the taste as well as the size and he hooks his finger to pull at your cheek. He removes the metal jaw from his mask and hangs it from a hook over his shoulder.

  
The Butcher’s long dark tongue snakes out from under the skull and invades your mouth. His hot slippery appendage twists around in your mouth and you close your eyes and try not to think about how his tongue forks at the end. He pulls out his finger to make more room as his lips come down to meet yours, his free hand rests at the back of your head while the other pulls at the chain.

  
His tongue is inhumanly long and the color a dark purple, it fills your mouth. He drops the chain to tug your ripped shirt off your shoulders, it comes away easily with his strength. You pull away from his hand, rolling out of the kiss and try to cover yourself the best you can, face red and breathing hard.

  
“Rat.” The Butcher pulls you closer tugging the chain, his fingers trace the teeth marks on your shoulder and you shiver from his touch.

  
“She was practically beggin' fer it.” the smaller demon saunters over with his eyes locked onto you. The Butcher continues to glare at Rat, your eyes dart between the two warily.

  
“I know I know. I started without ya, go ahead then!” he drops into a cross legged sitting position with his lip jutting out in a mock pout and watches as the Butcher looms over you.

  
He easily pulls away your pants even as you struggle, your long undergarments meant for travel are but just a thin dark fabric that separates your pure womanhood from these vile creatures.

  
“D-don’t touch me fiend!” you try to pull away but he has a strong grip on the chain, he slowly drags you towards him. Your hands go from covering your almost nakedness up to the collar to relieve some of the pressure as you try to resist.

  
The smaller demon snakes up behind you silently and bites your hip above the edge of your undergarments, you squeal until his jaw relaxes. You grab onto his horns in an effort to pull him away from suckling at your blood but they burn your palms. You hiss from the sting of his teeth as well as your damaged palms and you stare down at the red blotchy burns.

The Butcher swats at Rat and he hops backwards like a scared cat, back arched and teeth bared in a hungry smile. The butcher grabs your hands as you examine the red blistering skin, you hiss for a moment as he uses his monstrously long tongue to lick your palms. The burning ceases in your hands and instead you feel your cheeks heat up, he had purposely lessened your pain and it... confuses you.

You turn your eyes away as he lifts you by your wrists, your booted feet swing in the air for a moment. The smaller demon runs up and slices the boots bindings, he yanks them off your feet even as you curl your toes in an effort to keep them on. He tosses them across the room into a pile, you follow them with your eyes and realize with dawning horror that the pile was stacked high with clothes, shoes and armor…they had done this before.

Your kick your legs more frantically as Rat rips off your stockings,the chill of the cold air on your toes causes you to start to lose hope. The Butcher uses his free hand and with one claw he teases the bottom of your breast band, he pulls at the fabric.

  
“d-don’t…” you feel the tears pushing at your eyes but try to make a defiant face, setting your jaw and glaring at him. You watch him smile before he tears through the binding of cloth that covers your bosom. Rat wastes no time running his black and red hands up your stomach and over your exposed nipples. You flinch under his hands and your skin breaks out in goosebumps.

  
The Butcher makes an impatient noise in his throat and Rat's fingers pull away from your pale skin. The Butcher lifts you out of the Rats reach as if you’re a toy he doesn’t want to share and glares at the smaller demon until he grumbles and stalks back off to his corner by the fire, his hand shoved down the front of his pants.

  
Your shoulders start to ache from being held with your arms up over your head and you fidget in the monsters grasp until he turns his attention back to you. He changes his hold on you, he tucks you under his arm and carries you back towards your cell with the chain dragging along behind you. He pauses at the ruined door and uses his free hand to snap it off its hinges and sets it out of the way.

  
He drops you on the furs belly up and you catch your breath and quickly bury your exposed body amongst the safety of the warm animal skins. You feel a tug at your chain and poke your head out to glare at the Butcher. He sits with his back against the wall, the apron that usually drapes over his belly is gone and he’s wearing nothing but a tattered pair of shorts over a monster sized bulge.

  
He motion with one finger and tugs the chain again, he wants you to come to him. You hesitate and he tugs the chain hard enough that you topple forward over the furs, you catch yourself as you fall.

  
“Here piggy piggy.” The demon calls to you and you shake your head and pull a fur around your naked chest.

  
He seems fed up and jerks the chain hard enough to make you skid across the cold stones while still wrapped in a heavy pelt, you land between his spread legs. He's fast for a huge monster and grabs your right ankle, you dangle upside down and your arms cross over your chest protectively. The blood rushes to your head and your vision spins for a moment before his mouth closes over yours. His skull-like mask is tilted back on his head and his massive tusk like teeth remind you that these are…in fact.. deadly evil creatures born of the Archevils of Hell.

  
He drops you after your sure you’ll pass out from the dizziness and you shake your head to clear the waves of vertigo from your sudden change is position. A single claw rips up the side of your pant leg and your hands drop to hold the fabric in place, your pale thigh visible past the tear. The demon overpowers your small human hands and easily pulls the cloth away from your skin, you curl up to hide your now naked body.

  
“Avert thine eyes b-beasts!” you demand but your chin quivers.

  
You try to reach for the furs but Rat had snuck back up behind you and rips them from your grasp, leaving you with nothing to hide behind as you sit there on your knees…nude. You crane your neck to glare at the Rat, worried he might try to bite you again. The Butcher grabs your midsection with one hand, his fingers locking around your belly with one arm is pinned to your side. You try and pry at his fingers with your free hand. He lifts your hips towards his mouth and his tongue runs a wet trail up your thighs and you squeeze your legs together.

  
You bite at your bottom lip, his mouth skipping over your delicate area and runs up your belly as if he can taste the innocence on your skin. A moan escapes your lips as he teases one of your nipples and it doesn’t go unnoticed.

  
“Eager…” the giant rumbles the words and you squeeze your thighs together to hide your bodies betrayal.

  
You feel your hair pull back as Rat breaths in your scent, his lips tease at you ear lobe and he travels down with his teeth grazing your jaw and you tilt your head back. His mouth presses to yours as the Butcher wiggles your thighs apart. You moan loudly against the Demon’s mouth as the Butcher fingers brush at the small patch of dark hair above your womanhood. You can't help it when your hips buck in response to his large finger sliding down your slit, you feel his grip loosen on your sides but you stay splayed over his open palm as he lifts your arousal to his waiting tongue. Rat reaches his arms up to play with your hardened nipples and you arch your back into the larger demons mouth as he laps at your opening.

  
“ahh m-monsters…” you manage to moan out the insult and The Butchers wide tongue dips inside of you, hot pleasure fills your belly. You toss your head and feel Rats warm fingers running across your scalp as he pulls you back into a deep kiss.  
A shock of pain...a pinch and you flinch for a moment to lean up on your elbow and watch the large demon busy with his mouth on you. He pauses when you catch his eye and pulls away from your heat to growl possessively.

  
“Mine.”

  
He licks up your belly again and you see his saliva tinted red. He tilts his head at Rat and the smaller demon hops up to adjust the pile of furs, the Butcher lays you down and you no longer have the willpower to fight. Rat quickly climbs between your legs, ever the opportunist and sucks at your sensitive bud above your cunt. You arch your back pushing yourself into his mouth, never have you been filled with such need. He pulls away with a smack of his lips and a giggle.

  
“Sweet as honey!” he bites your thigh and you squeal again followed by a breathy laugh.

  
“Filthy demon.. “ you pant between words “who said you could stop..” the sweat makes your hair cling to the sides of your face and you lean up on your elbows to entwine your fingers in his thick ashy hair.

He dips back between your thighs, you buck weakly into his mouth as he sucks at your clit. Your eyes flutter open as the hot coil of pleasure builds and send you closer to the edge, your hips roll with Rat's forked tongue. His eyes are on you the whole time, watching you come apart from his effort and you lock eyes with him as the waves threaten to overcome you. His smile is crooked as he pulls away and climbs over you to pull at your bottom lip with his fangs, you taste blood but return the kiss greedily. Your nails dig into the meat of his arm and you pull him deeper into the kiss, all your rational thought lost.

  
He fumbles with his shorts, yanking the clothing down so his impressive length springs free and you feel a sudden nervous anticipation as you take in the sight. Aside from the red skin tones his cock seems almost human in basic shape but you do notice some ridges that trail down from under the glands to the base. Your breath catches in your throat as he strokes himself, lubricating with the moisture that beads at the tip. You watch, entranced by his motions as he lines himself up between your legs and his flesh hand grips at your thigh almost as if in reassurance. He uses the head of his member teasingly rub up and down your slick opening, you moan loudly and knot your fingers into the furs below you.

Rat is suddenly jerked back off of you and you groan a sad little noise from the sudden loss of warmth. The Butcher grabs your ankle no longer satisfied with watching and easily drags you towards him, his monstrous arousal ready in his hand. The thick rounded head glistens with his excitement and you swallow hard looking at the bumpy texture that rings the base. He nudges at your hip and motions for you to roll over until your on your hands and knees with your behind pointed towards him. He grabs your hips and backs you towards his waiting firmness.

  
You feel him push at your entrance gently before pulling back to rub circles around your opening, you pant loudly as he uses your wetness to lubricate himself. Slowly the demon pushes at your lips, the hand on you hip rubs your back and your body relaxes. The head is wide and you groan from the pressure as he slides past your lips and buries himself inside you as deep as he's able. You open your mouth to pant loudly, this feeling of fullness unlike anything you've felt before. The pressure is almost too painful but he stays still inside you for several moments as you adjust to his size. Hot fingers rub over your belly underneath you, he rubs where his demonic member pushes at your body. You hear the chain as he wraps it around his hand, he uses it to pull himself deeper into you making you moan out a greedy noise.He starts to move you, pulling out with the hand at your hip and using the chain to slam back into you. The screams of pleasure you make only cause him to speed up as he fills you up over and over.

  
You crack open your eyes to see Rat stroking himself slowly while watching your face intently, the intensity his molten eyes causing mixes feelings. Your fingers curls in an invitation, a coy smile playing across your face in this moment of lust. You never expected to see shock on the demon's face so you laugh between moans and motion for him to come closer.  
You reach out and wrap your fingers around his shaft firmly, following his example you stroke him. Rat's body quivers under your touch and one golden fang bites down on his bottom lip which you take as encouragement.

  
He lifts his hips to let you take him in your mouth, the hot demon flesh is smooth on your tongue and you flick at his ridges playfully. The smaller demon tangles his fingers through your streaked hair and guides your head as it bobs over his cock. You all rock together as the Butcher thrusts into you from behind and Rat bucking into your open mouth. Your eyes half lidded watch Rat's face as the demons interact, Butcher reaching out one massive hand to caress his companion's face and chest. Rat's head lolls back on his shoulders from the combined sensations and he jerks once more into your mouth as he spills his seed with a low hiss.  
You moan around Rat's cock as you feel the heat build in your belly, the odd sweet taste of the demon's fluid causing your body to edge towards climax.

  
This build up you’ve never felt before, you feel it rush over your body like a red hot spring coiling deep inside of your belly that tingling up your spine. Rat pulls himself from your mouth, the sweet semen dribbles down your chin and you quickly catch what you can with your tongue. You swallow and the hot spring in your gut snaps,you reach the peak and you come crashing down in screaming waves. Your insides clench around the Butcher and moisture leaks down your thighs.  
You feel suddenly weak as the waves calm and you gasp for air, demon or no this was too good. You want more…The large demon grunts loudly and lifts you back as deep as he can onto his cock. He pumps once more before you feel his member pulse inside of you. More moisture pours down your thighs as the demon spills deep within you, hot sticky fluid that pours out as he pulls away from you. Your knees give out slightly as he pulls his hand away to he snaps the link on the chain and tosses it to the side leaving you in the the collar. Your knees cave and you lay flat on your belly for a moment gasping raggedly for air before you roll onto your back.  
“Your turn Rat.”The Butcher gets to his feet and leaves the cell, you watch him go before turning your attention to the smaller demon.

  
“You heard him.” You whisper breathlessly staring at the ceiling, too weak to sit up.  
He wastes no time climbing on top of you and doesn’t pause as he pushes himself inside your slick opening. He makes an almost endearing sound from behind his bared teeth. You wrap your legs around his hips as he thrusts into you vigorously without tempo, he leans forward to tease your nipple with his skilled forked tongue. After you start moaning loudly in his ear for a while he pulls back and starts rubbing small circles over your clit with his thumb in time with his hips and you feel the build up again. 

  
“Don’t stop!” You hear yourself scream as you come apart at the seams and your walls clench around him, he bucks wildly into your orgasm.

  
“mmm fuck!” he bites down on your shoulder as he finishes himself inside of you, it feels like fire in your belly until he pulls out leaving a mess on the fur.  
You pant heavily as he falls over you laughing wickedly, you allow your fingers to travel up his knobby spine playfully as his breathing calms. You lay together in a sweaty pile over the pelts. Eventually he rolls off of you and cuddles up into your side like a content child, you cant help but run your fingers through his ashy colored hair as you drift into exhausted slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> https://blissyblah.tumblr.com  
> My general/aesthetic blog if you wanna get to know me more ♥


End file.
